Covert Operations
by Fenris30
Summary: Sergei is gone for a week from his guard duty, and Lili was frustrated. They had already been together for two weeks. She's starting to miss him... Part of the Reticent Watcher series. One-shot speed write.


A/N: This was my first 'speed-lemon!' Basically done the way my other speed-writes were. Takes place about three weeks after their first encounter in Reticent Watcher, for a timeline. Just good ol' fashioned PWP, nothing more. It was a learning experience since I'm usually quite stringent with my lemons. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It had been a rather rotten week overall.

Sergei had to go away on a sudden emergency mission; despite working for his family, part of the deal was that for the most important missions, he would be able to leave for them. It was just as well, since Lili was otherwise indisposed this week _anyway,_ so it wasn't like it mattered.

Couple these things with a round of hard, rainy fall weather, the fact she had not had the sexual contact that she was starting to get quite used to over the past month for a week now, and the fact that a couple of her friends were acting like children just made everything pretty lousy overall.

She sighed, also thinking of the biggest thing-if Sergei was okay. She figured he was; he was one of-no, more like _the_ -deadliest person she had ever met by far, and she knew that his enemies would not stand a chance…he would crush them like insects.

Thinking like this sort of got her a little irritated, as well; Lili wasn't the type to catch herself pining. She didn't think she was, but a nagging part of her thought she was. Maybe it was due to all of the other frustration.

Getting annoyed at whatever she was reading online, she decided to go downstairs for a cup of coffee, spiked with something like Irish Creme to maybe chill out with. It would be nice to have on a miserable, chilly and rainy day like this, anyhow. She pulled a loose, open blouse on over the tank top she wore-it was nice enough inside-and started to walk downstairs.

She heard a voice. A deep voice-one that spoke only when it needed. She knew it right away.

 _He made it back._

She decided to keep going as normal, walking down the stairs, nodding politely to him and continuing onto the kitchen. He wore his long rain jacket-made of a sort of oilcloth-along with his fatigues and boots. He nodded back, as if she were just another acquaintance of his. He knew how to keep up appearances.

Inside, she was ecstatic.

She collected her drink from the kitchen and went back up to her room to relax for awhile. She would give it some time-she of course wanted to make sure there were no servants about, or that they would be busy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wait too long, though.

Lili never thought she would ever be _that_ person, but she wanted to be with him. Very badly.

 _I guess after getting used to it…_

She kept herself occupied with a some books and her laptop for a couple of hours, before checking around, knowing the servants wouldn't be bothering her at this point…most would be busy, and she had let them know earlier that she would be busy around this time. If she told them, they would leave her be, as she was basically a head of the manor.

She wore the same thing as earlier in the day; her gray denim skirt and the tank top, though she had removed the blouse when she was in her room. She knocked at his door.

It only took a few moments for the door to open, and Sergei to step aside, letting her in. He had stripped to the waist and showered; looking around, she saw some books on the desk, an open notebook, and his own laptop. He seemed to be recording some mission logs; she noticed he still did some by hand. Probably to keep extras, or something. Maybe some sort of code, perhaps.

She looked over at him; he locked the door and turned to walk over to her.

"Hi," she said. She smirked a bit, her mood already well on it's way to 'better.'

He touched her face lightly. "You've had a bad week."

 _He is more perceptive than anyone I've met._ "Yes," she sighed.

He tilted her head up, leaning over to kiss her; it quickly deepened and intensified-she always appreciated how he would show her how he felt. Her hands slid around to his back to first massage, and then run her nails down it. He moaned.

Sergei himself had done his duty to his usual high standards, but in the back of his head he sort of looked forward to his return. When he saw her in this outfit-she looked beautiful, as usual-he found himself wanting to get back into their pleasurable habits. He liked what they had going physically.

He deepened the kiss more,his tongue probing around her mouth before pulling back to trace his lips down her jaw and neck. He moved her over to the bed, one of his hands heading over to her thigh and rear. The skirt gave easier access; he was quite pleased about this. He slid her underwear off to toss aside; his hands deftly-despite their size-undid her skirt and pushed it off as well.

Lili giggled; she always liked to see him on the more excited side. Well, excited for him, anyway. She ran her nails down his chest lightly, positioning herself on an angle on the bed to pull him down to kiss him some more. She was getting quite used to his sort of style; how he handled her, how he pleasured her. He was…intense; it was the best way she could think to describe it.

"You seem in a hurry," she said, smirking. She then sat up, to push him over and down instead.

He did so, and she sighed as he felt her hand stroke her hair as she undid his trousers; she kissed down his muscular stomach, stopping for a few moments at his waist. After a bit of teasing, she began to take his length into her mouth-she decided to start things off for a change. She wouldn't take too long here-she wanted to do more with him, and after the week gone she knew he'd probably be ready soon. But she liked doing this. She loved to hear him moan like he did; it was a low, pleasant sound that told her how much he was enjoying it.

She teased the tip with her tongue, sucking lightly at him, allowing her tongue to also trace up and down a moment. She took him deep, listening to him moan slightly louder a moment as she sucked; she teased him with her fingers for a few moment as well. His moan became slightly shaky for just a moment as she tasted a tiny bit of saltiness.

She pulled back finally, teasing him a bit more before starting to stand; Sergei grabbed her, kissing her once-almost roughly-before pushing her down onto the bed and positioning over her, stroking her with two of his fingers. He could have probably pushed into her right then, given how wet she was…but ever since that first night three weeks ago, he had discovered he _quite_ enjoyed going down on her.

He pushed up her tank top and started to nuzzle at her stomach, kissing it awhile before running his tongue over it. His hands ran down her sides and legs again, enjoying the feel of the toned muscle both on her legs and stomach; not large, but very well maintained. He looked up at her, smiling slightly before sliding back up to kiss her again; he then dipped his head low to begin to tease her like he much enjoyed doing. She inhaled deeply at the feel of his lips against her midsection again, only to be followed by his tongue tracing around.

She yelped from the sudden feel of his tongue swirling around her clit as she slid her legs around him, knowing how he enjoyed that. The low moan he let out when she did reiterated that fact.

Sergei had missed Lili, there were no two ways about it. He didn't allow it to get in the way of his duty, but when he saw her again after his return, he felt himself almost…calm. Maybe even relieved, in a way. The two had become quite sexual, visiting each other in their rooms since that first night, but it was perhaps more than that.

He didn't think about it too hard at the moment-right now he was concentrating on what was in front of him. He hoped, after her treatment of him first, that he wouldn't let go too quickly.

Lili moaned a bit louder, though kept enough control as to not give anything away, just in case-the rooms had solid soundproofing, but getting caught like this would not be particularly ideal. Her hand tangled into his soft hair, using it to partially direct him, perhaps. He would follow her lead, in addition to trying some of his own things. She squealed at a few of them; particularly when he would suck at her clit, which he started to do, and rather quickly.

He kept at that until he felt her shudder; he wrapped his arms around her waist as she moaned out in release, giving her long strokes with his tongue until she calmed. He kissed her a few times, resting his forehead against her thigh for a few moments before sitting up. He prepared himself to enter her.

Lili sat up, fully satisfied-he had become very, very good with his tongue. She smiled as he licked his lips.

He then stood, only to have her stand as well to lead him over to the wall; she wanted to try something. He picked her up and move with his back against the wall; her legs wrapped around him as she settled down, moaning as he entered her. He was able to get fairly deep in this position, and she very much liked it; she gave him a squeeze with her legs as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and began to move up and down.

She counted herself lucky that her activity kept her developed enough to handle a position like this; she was able to use her legs to maneuver around well. She rocked back and forth on him as he held her up; he was so strong it was of no bother to him to hold her there. He did it with seemingly no effort.

His low moan finally almost turned into a soft growl as he nipped at her shoulder; careful to not leave any marks that might get noticed. He continued to hold her as he thrust his own hips forward; he licked his lips for a moment. Between the feel of being inside of her and the fact he could still taste her somewhat on his mouth about drove him over the edge; with one last low moan, he came, speeding up his thrusts as she tightened around him a moment, knowing how much he liked the feel of it.

They eventually stopped, as she disengaged from him; she walked over to the bed to down on the edge of it, panting a bit. _That was intense. Maybe we needed a bit of time off…not that the sex was boring before or anything._

Sergei took a few moments to clean up; Lili was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs off. She looked-and felt-very content now. They were fast this time, but they would probably do a more extended session later. He sat on the floor next to her after grabbing the smokeless ashtray-Lili knew how he liked to have one after certain things, namely fighting or sex-and then rest his head against her leg for a moment, one hand stroking her other thigh. Her own hand found his hair as she ran her fingers through it, trying to smooth some of it down. It was out of it's tail, and it looked great like that, she thought.

"I needed that," she chuckled, no longer in any sort of bad mood; quite the opposite. She slid down to the floor to lay across his lap; his hand went over her rear when she did this. She liked to lay like this. She liked how his huge legs felt against her head. She turned over on her back, as he rubbed the scar on his lip for a moment before smirking down at her. To her surprise, he held his huge hand up, open; she slid hers into it as he closed it. He leaned over to give her a single kiss before he leaned back, his head against the bed as he fumbled out a cigarette to light. She chuckled once, enjoying that he actually looked fairly content, or as close to content as Sergei looked.

Which meant he felt very content indeed. He had barely said a word to her, yet she was pretty sure she knew exactly how he felt right now.

Probably the same way she did. She turned her head to look out the window, not needing to say-or hear-anything.


End file.
